Freddie and Lindsey - It's love
by Pearson234
Summary: One-Shots about Freddie and Lindsey. Chapter One is up. Read and review. First story!


**Series of one shots about Freddie and Lindsey. Feel free to give me any ideas.**

* * *

**When Joe returns, Freddie writes Lindsey a letter and leaves. What will she do when she finds it?**

_Dear Lindsey,_

_I know what you are thinking. That writing a letter is the cowards way out, but this is the only way. You deserve to be happy and since we've moved to Chester I've brought nothing but trouble to your backdoor. Just look at all them problems with Trent. Freddie Roscoe doesn't get happy endings, that's why I'm making sure you get yours, the only way that's going to happen is if I go. For good. _

_I meant it, when I said I was in love with you. I've always been in love with you. It was when Joe brought you round for dinner and you were sat on the floor playing cars with Robbie and Jason. I walked in moaning about some P.E lesson and you looked up at me and smiled. I thought I'd get over you in a few weeks, find someone else. I mean isn't that what 18 year old boys are supposed to do, a different girl every week? But nope, I've been in love with you for ten years and no matter how hard I try and get over you I can't._

_I need you to understand Lindsey, I need you to understand why I lied. Fraser told me Joe was dead and I was devastated, my big brother, the man, who, between me and him have been like a father to Ziggy, Jason and Robbie. The worst thing was that it was all my fault! No surprise I was in trouble. I was going to go to the police, tell them what Grace and Trevor did, but Grace told me that someone I loved was in danger, I couldn't find you that night and I was so scared. So scared it would be you. But it was Joe and the first thing I thought about was you and Mum. You'd be devastated. But I couldn't tell you, Fraser and Grace threatened to hurt you, I couldn't stand by and watch them do that. So I had to lie, lie about where Joe went. What would you have done if you were in my position and it was Joe you were trying to protect? I was so close to telling you, but I had images of Mum telling me that you were dead and I knew I had to carry on lying. _

_You thought my lies were an attempt to get you into bed. I don't know how you could think that! I would never want you to regret anything. That's why I left so early the next morning. I couldn't stand and see the regret covering your face when you realised you'd slept with me. _

_I wish you'd meant what you said when you said you'd fallen in love with me. But you went straight back to Joe. That's why I need to go, it's killing me watching you and him together. It feels like my hearts been ripped out. I wanted it so much to be me. I love you so much it's gotten to the point where it hurts. I'll cry myself to sleep some nights Linds. _

_I hope in time you can forgive me, please be happy, that's all I want. _

_I love you forever and always_

_Freddie_.

Lindsey placed the letter on the table she was sat at, shock overwhelming her. Freddie was gone. Her Fred. Her rock. The man she'd unintentionally fallen in love with. Lindsey didn't know when she'd first fallen in love with him. Maybe it was during the late night conversations, where they'd tell each other their most kept secrets. Maybe it was when he helped cover up her part in covering up Browning's murder, becoming her shoulder to cry on.

She had to admit the second eldest Roscoe boy was a danger magnet, completely different from his four brothers, except maybe Robbie. Freddie constantly put up a front that only Lindsey had been able to knock down.

Yes, Lindsey was still incredibly angry at him, but the truth was she'd forgiven him straight away. The only reason she hadn't spoken to him was because deep down she knew she was with the wrong brother and talking to Freddie after they slept together would only confirm that.

Now she was in a predicament. Freddie or Joe? Joe or Freddie? The answer was clear but Lindsey was scared about how Joe would react. Placing the letter on the side, Lindsey grabbed her car keys with only one destination in mind.

Lindsey arrived at the train station a good 20 minutes later, nerves filling her insides as she worried whether she'd be on time. Running into the station she made her way over to the desk, pulling out a picture of her and Freddie on the way there.

"Have you seen this man?" a shake of the head from the ticket master made Lindsey want to cry. There was no evidence to suggest Freddie was even planning on getting the train. She could be in completely the wrong place for all she knew. After asking a further three people whether they'd seen Freddie Lindsey was now in tears.

Freddie was sat in the train station sighing as his train was a further hour delayed. He wondered whether Lindsey had found the letter yet, was she happy he'd gone?

"Have you seen this man?" a voice sounding a lot like Lindsey's asked.

"No Freddie, she doesn't want you, she's got Joe" he reprimanded himself. Freddie couldn't see the women but could hear her asking everyone she came across whether she'd seen the man. The obvious love she held for the man made Freddie smile. He pulled out his phone seeing 12 missed calls from Lindsey, she'd definitely found the letter Freddie concluded. Switching his phone off he placed it back in his pocket. Freddie sat for the next twenty minutes feeling himself drift off to sleep.

"Have you seen him? I need to tell him that I love him" the girl from earlier was back and although he couldn't see her he could hear the distress in her voice. Freddie wished she would go away, she was reminding him too much of Lindsey.

"His names Freddie Roscoe, have you seen him?" the voice asked again.

"Lindsey" Freddie whispered. Standing upon the bench so he could get a better view, he traced the entire train station for a glimpse of her. Nothing.

"Have you seen him?" There! Freddie heard her voice again. Leaping from the bench he pushed his way through the crowd in a desperate attempt to get to her.

"Lindsey!" he shouted, quickly scanning over the tops of people's heads.

"Freddie!" he looked up in the direction her voice was coming from and saw her standing there. Before he knew it Lindsey had flung herself at him and was clinging on to him.

"I thought I was too late, I thought I'd lost you" she cried into his shoulder. Freddie was in shock, he didn't know what to say or do.

"Linds..." He began but quickly stopped when she placed her finger on his lips.

"Please let me speak, I need to tell you something, can we go to my car?" she asked.

"I look a mess" Lindsey said as they reached the car, Freddie opening her door for her before climbing in the other side.

"You look beautiful to me."

"Freddie, I don't really know what to say, but your letter made me question so many things, mainly why am I with Joe, it made me realise things Fred. It made me realise why I trust you so much, why I can tell you anything, why it's always you I turn to when I need help, why it's always you who makes me smile and laugh."

"Linds what are you trying to say?" Freddie asked his voice cracking slightly.

"That...that I'm in love with you Freddie Roscoe" Lindsey whispered looking deep into his eyes.

"I'm dreaming, this is too good to be true" Freddie said which was shortly followed by a sharp

"Ouch!"

"You aren't dreaming. Am I going to get a hug or not?" Lindsey asked a smile gracing her face. Freddie wrapped his arms round Lindsey whispering in her ear and stroking her hair.

"You're my chance to get things right. I've got my happy ending."


End file.
